There are a number of prior art devices for holding photographs and the like in the form of ordinary picture frames and there are a number of prior art devices for placing signs, such as real estate signs or outdoor sale sign, upright using a stake or post inserted into the ground. These devices usually are made out of a combination of different materials. Some have members or attachments to protect the sign against weather elements and some are constructed so that the content of the sign can be changed from time to time.